Unexpected But Not Unwelcomed
by gianahennelly
Summary: A week before Laxus as to go off training for the grand magic games he gets a letter from his long-lost mother giving him some shocking news. Telling him that Wendy is really his little sister. Still trying to absorb this news tragedy struck during the first night of the grand magic games. How will Laxus proceed will he become unhinged or be more determined than ever to win.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New Addition To The Family

Laxus POV

It has been a few days since we got off of that stupid island and I even managed to get back in the guild thanks to gildarts I really owe the guy one. I just hopped that things stayed peaceful here. We were all bound to leave for our training camps in a couple of days so until then we all just have to stay out of trouble. " " I heard a twiny nervous voicing coming from somewhere and I looked over to see Lucy smiling at me this stupid grin on her face. "Whats up with you Lu" She pointed her finger downward and I followed it to find Wendy standing here with a letter in her hands. "I was told to give this to you" I look at the white envelope and I sighed what could this be. "Who gave it to you Wendy? You know your not suppose to take mail from strangers." She nodded her head thoughtfully I knew that she was a dragon slayer like me and Natsu but still she is what 12. "I know I got this from my mom she told me to get it to you to read and then everything would make sense." I got this perplexed look on my face and looked up to Lucy who simply shrugged her eyes but something in her eyes told me she knew what this was all about. I sighed and was about to take the letter when Gray and Natsu appeared next to us. "A secret letter from Wendy's mom, maybe she is your kid Laxus." I glared at them "You're very funny Natsu now beat it before I have to kick your ass." He snickered and Gray stayed silent he was smart enough not to mess with me.

I took the letter from Wendy gently and looked at it before breaking the seal and taking out the piece of paper. Instantly my eyes widen this was in my mothers hand writing but Wendy told me that her mother gave it to her so that only created more questions not answering them. I read over the letter. "Dear Laxus I know that I left you with your father 12 years ago I wanted to take you with me but he wouldn't allow it that monster. But I had to get away I didn't want him putting a lacarma in your sister like he did with you. Yes Wendy is your sister I was pregnant with her when I ran from your father. I know what you are thinking why not tell you till now and why not say it to your face. It's not very easy for me to explain to you and I figured that you might take it better if it was in a letter rather than having you boil up in rage or leaving you in the first place. Four years after your sister was born I was attacked by a dark guild and I was put in a comma that I just recently woke up from .That was why I never came back for you and why Windy was raised by a doctors told me when I woke up that I was dying and only had a few days to live. I didn't want you or Wendy to have to see my final moments so I decided that it be better for me to leave the letter. I love you Lauxs more than you know and it broke my heart everyday that I couldn't see you and it breaks my heart still, but I know that you have become a great wizard and you will do our family proud. Your have guardianship over Wendy I already ran it past the government. Take good care of her look our for her and know that you have made me the proudest mother in the world. I love the both of you. With all of my love your mother." I closed the letter to stunned for words and the old man walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you tell me" I turned to look at him hurt and anger in my eyes.

He sighed heavily like there was no explanation for what he had done but what did he think was going to happen that I would spend the rest of my life in this guild and he was never going to tell em. "She begged me not to she knew that it would make your life even rougher so I didn't say anything but I guess she thought that it was about time that you knew." I looked away from him and down at Wendy and sighed she had tears brimming in her eyes and I felt terrbile here I am pisted and she is heart broken becaue of what is happening to our mother. I reached down and wiped a tear out of her eye and looked at her. "Sorry kid I know you must miss her" She nodded her head sniffling and I sighed and looked at the door this wasn't the place to do this. "Come on Wendy let's head outside." She sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes before she walked out of the guild hall. I look at my grandfather and glared at him "We aren't done with this conversion" My voice was low and menacing abut I didn't give a damn he had not right to hide this from me. I walked out of the guild hall and looked over to see Wendy hiding in a tree sitting on one of the low branches. I walked over to her and sighed "Wendy come here" She shook her head no and started to cry her blue hair tangled with tigs, how did I never notice it. She looks just like mom did before she left her blue hair and brown eyes. Just like mom. I sighed heavily and I could feel my shoulder dropping. "Wendy I know you're upset with mom but you can't stay in that tree please come down." She looked at me more tears streaming in her eyes, "I can't get down" I felt a small smile grow on my lips. I flew up to the branch and held my arms out. "Come on Wendy" She jumped into my arms and I landed back o the ground. I could feel my shirt getting soaked in tears. Her shoulders were shaking in sadness her whole body was quaking from the news. "Wendy it's going to be okay. I'm going to look after you and I won't let anything happen to you. You're hear me?" She nodded her head and looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes red from the irritation and puffy from the tears. "You promise?" I smiled at her and nodded my head "I'm I going to stay with you know" I nodded my head again it was a good thing I had a huge house with a extra room. She smiled at me and rest her chin on my shoulder as I held her and she cried I didn't want to see her like this it wasn't right to put all of this on a little kid.

I could feel eyes on me and I turned to see Lucy looking at me and I sighed and look right back at her. She walked over to me her blue eyes full of emotion and pride. But what she so proud about really. She walked over to me quietly careful not to disturb or startle Wendy who was still crying in my shoulder. Lucy placed a hand on the small of her back and I watched as Wendy's shoulder stopped shaking and her breathing evened out. I looked at her and mouthed thank you and she simply shook her head no and looked at me. "Hey Wendy why don't we go pack up your stuff at fairy hills while your brother here pays the rest of your debt hows that sound." She looked up at me her brown eyes full of tears, one escapes the side of her eye and I whipped it away gently. "Go with Lucy okay?" She nodded her head at me and I put her on the ground and she ran with Lucy to fairy hills. I sighed and walked into the guild and walked over to the demon. "Hey Mirajane how much is Wendys debt for fairy hills." I started to pull out my wallet and when I looked up Miras eyes were full of wonder and questions. She pushed aside a strand of her hair and looked at the paper before looking back at me. "5,000 Jewels she paid off the rest." I nodded my head and pulled out 5,000 jewels I always had to carry a lot of money around for when one of the members of the thunder legion destroyed something. "Here" She took it and put it in the back and looked at me. "So do you want to tell me why you are paying Wendy's tab." I looked around the guild seemed pretty much dead the weaker members of the guild left early for training. I sighed and sat on one of the bar stools and looked at her. "This stays between us your are my oldest freind and I would rather you didn't tell anyone just yet." She smile wide and nodded her head. "Wendy is my little sister and I just found out I have guardianship over her so she is moving in with me." Her eyes widen in shock for a second and then nodded her head and looked at my idiot of a grandfather. "Doses the master know." I looked at him and then at her, "He knew since the day Wendy was born and my mom left the guild. Of course he did not to tell me, I only found out because my mother is dying and she wanted me to know. Anyway other then you and that idiot the only other people that know are Wendy of course and Lucy." She smiled at me and sighed he dreamily. "That so sweet of you Laxus."

I felt a small hand wrapped around mine and I heard Maria laughed and I looked down to see Wendy looking at me. I wasn't really looking down cause she wasn't that short but still she wasn't tall ethier. I had to tilt my head downward so that means I had to look down. "You ready to go." I looked up to see Carla folting next to her. "Wendy do we need to bring the cat." She nodded her head and i sgihed. "Alright let's go then." I nodded at Maria and then walked out of the guild and saw Lucy standing next to three suitcase. I sighed and grabbed them letting go of Wendy's hand. "I'll be right back I am going to drop these off at the house and come back for the two of you." I didn't give them time to answer, I teleported to the house and dropped them off in the font you. It was something that I learned when I was on my travels when I got banished." I sighed popped back. I was standing in front of the girls. "Come one you want to walk or you want me to teleport you." I looked at Wendy and she looked at the tree she was stuck in and then at me. "Walk" Her voice was so small. I nodded my head and started to walk with them right next to me. I wrapped my arm around Lucy's waist and she smiled at me. About 10 minutes into the walk we appeared right outside of my house. It was far into the woods far away from all the bullshit. I sighed and open the door and Wendy stared at it. The outside of the house was yellow with a white trim and the inside was more or less the same. The walls were either yellow or black depending on which part of the house that you went in. She wonder around the house first she walked in the kitchen and then the living room where her bags were. Then up to the second floor disappearing in the rooms. Lucy kissed me softly on the lips. "This is very sweet of you I know you could have left her in fairy hills." I shook my head no and kissed her neck. "I wouldn't leave my little sister in fairy hill when she could live with me". "Laxus"

I ran up the stairs to the third floor and notices that the attic door was open and Wendy was standing in. It was to dark for her to see no doubt I mean I could see but my dragon senses are way better then hers. "Wendy you okay?" Her voice rang out in the dark "Me and Carla are lost" I smiled and walked into the room and found her and the cat huddle up in corner.I sighed and grabbed her and lifted her into my arms and threw the cat over my shoulder. I walked out of the dark dank attic and down to the second floor. I walked into one the room down the hall from mine and opened the door. Gently placing Wendy on the floor she looked around. This was the only room what wasn't yellow or black. This room was a navy blue, there were two dresser and a larchrama tv. The bed was big for her and the white and blue blankets match the room. "This is my room?" Her voice was full of wonder instead of saddenes. "Yup I'm going to go get your stuff you going to be okay." She nodded her head and she had Carla looked around the room. I walked down the stairs and saw Lucy smiling at me. "See you are a natural at this" I rolled my eyes are her and grabbed her bag and brought them up to the room. After about an hour of unpacking and then eating Wendy was passed out in the bed. I sighed and took a quick shower and threw on a pair of gray sweats. I didn't put a shirt on there would be no point, I walked quietly down the hallway my eyes already accustomed with the darkness. I open the door a sliver and saw Wendy holding Carla and sound asleep. "She so cute" I turned around to see Lucy look at me she had this sly smile on my face. I turned back to look at her for a moment before I close the door and looked at Lucy. "Yeah she is, you're going to look after her when you are training right?" Sh walked over to me and kissed me, she didn't break away for a long time. By the time that she broke apart she was out of air. "How are you not panting." I chuckled to myself and looked ather "The lungs of a dragon slayer baby." I looked at her and she shook her head sadly. "Of course I am going to look after her while we are gone don't worry about it." I nodded my head and head off to be with her behind me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 One Last Day Before Training

I groaned and rolled over to my side as I look at the clock and it said 1, I slept that late in the afternoon that couldn't be a good sign. After today we would all be off to our training camps. I wonder where Wendy and Lucy will be going, I turned over to my back and notice that Lucy's side of the bed was empty. I sighed and got out of the bed and walk over to the bathroom and knocked before walking in. She wasn't there either where the hell could she be maybe Wendy knew where she was. I walked down the hall to Wendy room she seems to be doing better in these past couple of days. I open the door and she wasn't there either maybe they were down stairs in the kitchen or something. I sighed heavily if this was a joke then it wasn't very funny. I walked into the kitchen and saw an te on the one of the marble kitchen countertops a note. "Hey Laxus you wouldn't wake up so we went to the guild hall we will be there." I sighed and shook my head. I poured myself a cup of coffee then went up the stairs and got dressed. I put on a black muscle tee and red pants and my fur coat. I sighed and ran down the stairs and made sure to grab my to go bag we were leaving tonight. I walked out of the housing and the bright sun light hit me. Blinding me for a moment, I wasn't really a morning person and the sun didn't help me. The walk was peaceful at least and it didn't take me to long to get to the guild house.

I was about to walk in when I heard crying and looked over to the tree and Wendy and Carla usually sit under. I saw Wendy getting picked on by some twilight ogre thug, I stalked over to punched him in his face. I crouched down and look at Wendy, "You okay?" She nodded her head and wiped some mud off of her face. "Where is Lucy and Natsu I thought you were hanging out with them in the guild." She sighed at me and then looked at something past my shoulder, "They went to the fair I wanted to go but Natsu said that I couldn't go he had something he needed to do but this is the last day of the fair and I really wanted to go." Her voice was so wistful and I sighed heavily "I'll go with you Wendy come on where is Caral." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me "I think that she is hanging out with happy he stole her ribbon so she went to chase him to get it." I nodded my head as I stood up and waited for her to get up. She brushed the dirt off of her white and red dressed and looked at me. "I'm ready but are you sure that you want to go I know that you don't really want to." I nodded my head and started to walk but stopped when she didn't move. "You sure that you are sure." I sighed heavily and looked at her "Is there something that you aren't telling me Wendy." She skipped over to me and shook her head no before she took my hand and we started to walk down the street towards the fair. I don't get why she want to go so bad but I wasn't going to tell her no. It seems that I lost the ability to say that word to her every since I found out that she was my sister. I sighed and looked out towards the fair I could see it from here. "Is there something wrong." I look down at Wendy and she smiled sweetly at me, "Nope just thinking." She nodded her head and went on humming some song before we made it to the fair and she started to squeal happily. She ran over to the booth and looked at admission price, I smile to myself and she stood over to the height thing. She just made it into the fair what kind of fair had height restrictions. I moved to the booth and paid the admission price and and walked in. Wendy ran around looking at all of the booths and then at the rides. "Lauxs can we go on that." I looked at one of the roller coasters that appeared and I knew that I was about to blow chunks. I will never admit it to Natsu but I didn't do too well on moving vehicles or anything that involved movement. But the wistful look in her eyes said that she really wanted to do and me saying no might break her heart.

I nodded my head and she squealed and ran over to the roller coaster and into line. We waited in that line for what seemed like hours before we got to the front only to see some douchebag making girls cry and turn away. He took one look at Wendy and poked her roughly in the forehead. "Sorry short stuff you can't get on this ride, no shrimps allowed." I could see a bunch of frown lines begin to form in Wendy's face. I don't even want to go on this stupid ride but I waited for at least a hour I am not going to walk out of line. "Hey asshole leave my sister alone and get out of our way." He looked at me and he must have been new to the city because everyone else knew me and then knew who I was and not to mess with me. "Look here pretty boy I don't give a damn how long your sister has been waiting for this ride I said no so she aint going on." I laughed at him before I looked down at Wendy who had tears forming in the brim of her eyes. I formed a fist of lighting in my hand and look at him. "Yeah you still sure about that" He looked at the lighting fist and then at me and gulped. "Please enjoy the ride." I nodded my head and ushered Wendy to keep moving. Wendys smile widened as she got on the ride, I sat in the seat next to her. "Make sure you are secured we don't want to prove that asshoel right." She nodded her head and looked at me "Thanks Laxus your the best big brother ever, I know you get motion sickness like Nastus but you agreed to do it anyway." I looked at her surprised and she smiled at me "Lucy told me" Of course she did I can't tell her anything I sighed heavily and the ride began to move. Instantly I felt light headed and it felt like I was about to throw up. I choked it back down and made it through the ride. I walked off of the ride and look at her. My stomach settle but it felt like it had just done 6 backflips. "Whats next?" She squeaked again and ran over to a couple of booths she wanted prizes from. I muttered under my breath and won her a prize. I didn't mind winning her the stuff animals it was the fact that Natsu douchebag Dragneel was standing at one of the booths she wanted a prize from. I won her the prizes for the first two booth she wanted."Wendy you sure you need to go to that booth."

She nodded her head hurdley and looked at one of the prizes on the wall it was cerberus the three headed dog that guarded the gates of the underworld. "Fine" I walked over to the booth and Windy behind me and Natsu notice me immediately but he didn't see Wendy until after I move out of the way. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her before looking worriedly at me. "Lucy is going to be so jealous you on a hot day." I growled at him he needs to watch what he said, "No silly we're not on a date." No one in fairy tail other than Mira knew about me and Wendy being siblings she kept her promise. Wendy still didn't want anyone to know she said they would ask question about mom and then she would fall apart and I didn't want that. So I agreed to keep my mouth shut. I turn to the guy and he passed me three balls. I threw them perfectly at the milk bottles and he gave me the prize. "Nice shot kid" I nodded my head at the guy that own the booth and I was about to walk away when I saw Lucy walking around one of the corners. She ran into my arm and cried a little bit. I was confused at first but then it made sense why Natsu was acting all skittish he did something to my girl."Lucy don't" I looked at him and then at Lucy who had lifted her head from my chest. "Baby what's wrong?" She looked at me and sighed and looked at Natsu. "Nothing Laxus nothing is wrong I just wanted to head back to the guild hall." I looked at her puzzled and then at Natsu he seemed to relax, I look at Wendy. "You ready to go to or is there something else that you wanted to do." She shook her head and we walked back to the guild hall and hung out till it was time to go. She put her stuffed animals back at the house and she stood by the tree getting ready to leave with the group. She motioned for me to walk over to the tree and she smiled at me. "Are you going to call me on the larchmere." I smiled at her and nodded my head "Everyday like I promised that I would." She smiled wide and hugged me before she nodded her head and ran off to go the her group. I walked into the guild hall and grabbed my stuff while Freed was looking at me. "What is it Freed?" He looked at me and then at Wendy who was walking away. "I'm just wondering what is it with you and Wendy Marvel you guys spend a lot of time together these past couple of days."

I shook my head sadly and walked off towards where we were training and they followed after me. "Hes got a point man" Bixlow just had to chime in him and his babies. I shook my head and Ever looked at me. "What?" I looked down at her and she laugh at me and then look away. "That look you give Wendy is the same one that Elfman gives his there something that you want to get off of your chest ." I sighed heavily and told them everything that had happen in the past couple of days but I made it clear that none of them were able to say anything to the rest of the guild. They nodded their heads and all started to poke fun at how I was going soft but that so wasn't happening. I shook my head and glare at them until we reached our training spot. "Come on let's get it training."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fairy Tails B Team

Laxus POV

It has been three months and our training has paid off in a big way I didn't do it so much for the competition and more for the fact that I was getting softer, but still I have this feeling a really bad one at that. "Something wrong?" I looked up to see someone walking towards me I had almost forgot that I was sitting outside of the guild hall this whole time, i looked up to see Gajeel looking at me this confused look on his face he almost looked worried about me. I laugh a little bit and shook off the bad feeling. "Nah man nothing is wrong." He looked at me one of his eyebrows raised his red eye baring into my soul. "So why did the old man call us here if they had already picked the team?" I shrugged my shoulders at him and walked into the guild hall with him trailing after me. I sighed heavy as my eyes rested on Maria, and Juvia the blue haired girl gave me the creeps there was something off about her. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it maybe it was because she was void of any emotion on her face unless Gray was around. But then she was just reduced to a drooling sniffling mess. I sigh heavily and looked to see Jhalla looking at me he wasn't supposed to be here what was my grandfather thinking. I walked over to the center and stood next to Maria.

She smiled wide at me and I smiled back but I don't really get why she was looking at me like that. "You must be proud?" I looked down at her both of my eyebrows raised and this confused look on my face that made her laugh. "You know because Wendy was picked to be on the team." I looked at her, she whispered Wendy's name and then looked at my grandfather he had his small smile on his lips. "I know that none of you made it in time to be on the A team but a new rule was put in place that two teams from the same guild can enter so I chose the lot of you. Now is there any questions?" I look at him he couldn't be serious "Yeah I don't want anything to do with that freak show." I looked over to see Gajeel standing there and Lily right next to him with his arms folded and his eyes closed. The old bastard shook his head sadly but his face was lit up like he always did when he got some stupid penalty game in mind. "Very well if you win and the A team lose you can each do whatever you want ot the losing team." They all nodded their heads soundly and I look at him. "So who is on the team then?" My question was innocent I knew that Wendy was on it because of what Maria said but there had to be other there right." He looked at me and then at the rest of the team, "Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu" I look at him and then at Gajeel I could practically see his thought bubble from here. "Don't even think about it" I looked at Gajeel and I saw him shudder at the thought of tangling with me. "Alright then old man you got yourself a deal let's get this over with." I began to walk out of the guild hall and I felt a small hand around my wrist. I turned to see Maria blue eyes full of worry and wonder. "I know when something is bothering you Lux, tell me what is going on." I hate that stupid nickname from when we were kids but hey I did still call her demon. "Wendy she made me promise that I could call her every night before she went to bed. It was something I did when we were here,she said it made her feel better then she knew she wouldn't wake up or go to sleep in this world alone. She hasn't really dealt with out mother's death that well." She looked at me her eyes full of questions and emotions.

But she pushed her thoughts aside and nodded her head firmly "that is very sweet of you but I am sure that she is fine. Lucy probably looked after her, she loves you and she wouldn't let anything happen to Wendy." I nodded my head and started to walk off I could fly there and I would rather do that then take some train. I powered up and looked behind me to see Maria was in her devil form. "You coming with?" She nodded her head and looked at me giggling for a moment. "Is there something wrong with that you seemed pretty distracted we wouldn't want you flying into buildings or something Lux" I nodded my head and took off to the skies having her follow behind me. It didn't take that long flying to city it really only took a hour and I had enough magic power for that. I landed town in the center of town. I looked around and sighed, then I felt a shadow falling on me and I dropped to the ground this crushing weight keeping me from moving. "What the hell?" My teeth were gritted shut and i almost bit my tongue off, I coughed a little and the weight that was pushing me into the ground broke off. "Sorry about that I just ran out of magic power you want to get something to eat?" I got off of the ground and dusted off all of dirt that was littering my coat and looked at her. She had this wide grin and her head was tilted to the left like she didn't just crush me. What did this girl eat? I simply nodded my head and walked around town till the sun started to set and this screen came into view. "All competitors must be in there inns by 12 am" I looked at a large screen that appeared in the sky some guy in a pumpkin suit was standing there he had this wide stupid grin on his face. I looked down to my food that I had left over and looked at Maria who was still eating. "You hungry?" I laughed at her and she frowned at me before taking my plate and eating it. "Hey!" People from the other table looked at me and I simple sighed and leaned back in my seat. "What is up with you today are you really that worried about Wendy I am sure that she is fine." I look up to meet Maria's gaze it was so intense but not in a bad way. "I don't know what you mean by that, I wasn't even thinking about Wendy just that we should be getting back to the inn. Its 11 it should be time for us to get back there we might get lost so this is the best time to go."

She looked at me wide eye for a second and then nodded her head and finish off my food and hers with one bite. She pounded her chest to get the food down and then chased it with some wine and smiled wide at me. "You're paying for this right?" I sighed and shook my head sadly before leaving 300 jewels on the table and started to walk out, Maria ran up behind me. I could here her feet hitting the cobblestones then I felt this sharp weight on my back. "Come Lux you better get moving." I turned back to see Maria's face was a inch away from mine, I shook my head sadly and looked at her. She grinned and kissed my cheek and I shook my head and started to walk shifting her weight on my back so that she wouldn't fall. "What is the name of this inn again? I do need to know what I am looking for." I looked back and she seemed deep in thought and then shrugged her shoulders. "Great so you don't know and I don't know so what the hell are we going to do." She giggled and I shook my head and walked down the cobblestones of the streets of the town. It sure was peaceful here I guess the only real excitement this place gets is when the grand magic games are going on. "Hey you see that?" Maria looked up from my shoulder and past my head, I could tell that she was straining to see what it was. "Lux what are you talking about?" I sighed and pointed my finger towards one of the inn with a killerbee on the sign. As we came closer the soul ties of our teammates came into view they all looked exhausted. Well Juvia seemed flustered which meant that Gray had to be around. I sighed and looked back at Maria before we got to the door and I nodded my heads at them before letting Marai down. Gajeel looked at the two of us and then at the window of some room. "Lucy won't be happy that you are flirting lighting boy." I glared at him but it wasn't me he was looking at, Maria had this evil purple aura coming off of her. "Don't you dare cause problems for Lux you hear me we are friend nothing else." I slapped myself in the face as I heard the others snickering I hate it when she calls me Lux, it used to be Lux the lighting thief I had to beg here just to call me Lux.

I sigh heavily and put a hand on her shoulder before looking at Gajeel who looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Come on we need to head to our rooms this won't go over well with the old man if we get kicked out before the game even starts." They all nodded their heads and we walked up the stairs to our joint room, me Gajeel and Jellal shared one room and the girls got their own. I sighed and jumped on the bed, our room and the girls room were adjoining so it was fine. But I was getting worried I haven't seen Lucy or Wendy since we got here I know the old man wanted us to stay out of sight. But if Juvia can go see a guy that isn't even into her then why can't I see my girl and my sister. There was this hissing sound and the girls ran into our room and Maria jumped on my bed. "Laxus go get it!" I looked at her and then at Juvia who was hiding behind Gajeel. I sighed and look at them, what the hell was going on with the them. "There is a huge snake in our room you guys go kill it or something." I looked at Maria her voice was shrill that wasn't like her. "Alright competitors" There was this annoying voice it had to be the voice of the pumpkin, I walked over to the balcony with Maria still attached to my arm. I looked up and there was this bridge that led to a maze with a face on it "What the hell!" I turn to see Gajeel and Jhalla standing to my right. I sighed and looked up to see the pumpkin man appeared on the screen. "Welcome to the primary round only 8 teams can make it out everyone else will be eliminated. The first 8 teams to make it to the goal will make it to the games. Good luck everyone." I looked at them and the screen disappeared. "Well looks like we aren't sleeping lets go." I lifted Maria onto my back and grabbed the shell shocked Juvia and hightailed it to the maze. "Let's go you two" I looked back to see Gajeel and Jahalla right behind me. "Demon hold on" She nodded her head and pressed her cheek into my shoulder as I ran through the nights sky. "Just don't drop us." "Shut up or he will drop us." Maria and Juvia started to argue and squabble at a time like this what was wrong with women. "Stop it the both of you or I will drop you" I kept running keeping my eyes on the maze and finally we made it.

I dropped both of the girl and look around it looked like a maniacal death trap and I wasn't getting motion sickness that was weird something like this would totally trip me up. I shook it off and look back to see Gajeel and Jahalla panting. I looked at the girls and they both seem fine except for the fact that they were fighting. I sighed heavily and looked at them at this moment it was a straight shot to the goal line. I look around this had to be some kind of trick or illusion magic. I looked around and some announcement came on and I didn't pay much attention to it. I looked around and suddenly there was this sharp beeping sound and I looked around and the very ground began to shake. This couldn't be good, "Hold on to something quick" Maria and Juvia grabbed me. "That's not what I want." I started to folt using my lightning while Gajeel grabbed onto to Jahalla and he began to fly a gold aura enveloping the both of them. "Hey let's head over to the goal while we still can." I jerked my head to where the goal was slowly dispersing appearing out of sight. I watched the others nodded their head and we began to fly over to the goal but the landscape stopped rotating at the worst possible minute and it was out of sight. We ended up landing on some winding staircase that was black and white. "Not bad we cover a large amount of distance but now the goal is out of sight. This isn't going to be easy." I look over to Jallah he was calculating and methodical I could give the guy that. I sighed unevenly and looked at the stair case. "This would be so much easier if there was something to punch" I looked over to Gajeel he was glaring at me like I did something wrong. "What?" He glared at me and then at the girls and lastly at Jhalla. "Nothing I didn't say anything it's just that... Nothing something just feels off my sense are dulled what about yours?" I nodded my head I don't get it what was going on I get that they had to put us on equal terms but it was the layout that was messing me up. "I say that we head east that was where the castle was." I looked down to see Juvia huffing and puffing I could hear her heart beating and I had my senses duled. "Yeah well I don't know where east is but I might be able to sense that little pumpkin dude. Everything gives off thier own magnetic pulse and if I find the right one I can just fly us there."

They all nodded their heads but they were a little confused on how it would all work. I sighed and closed my eye placing a hand on the wall and closed my eyes, I sifted threw tons of magnetic pulses in the maze but there was something wrong. A static type thing keeping me from reaching the goal. I tried to focus more an I opened my eyes and sighed. "There is some douchebag form SaberTooth keeping me from tracking the pumpkin guy. Which means that they are most likely at the goal. I can get us to them but then after that the static should be cleared." I looked at them and they each nodded their heads once. I put a hand on Maria and she in turn placed a hand on Juvia who the put one of Gajeel who put one on Jhalla. I looked around and sighed placing a hand on the wall and closed my eyes. Focusing on our bodies and turning them into pure light before turning us into a electromagnet current that sent us flying through the maze. Traveling through the wall and appearing in some desolate rock path that was surrounded by fake blue sky and deep ocean stretching out as far as the eye can see. I looked up and saw the sabertooth jerks running towards the goal line. "How long did that freaking take." I looked at Gajeel he seems irritated but traveling like that messes with the electromagnetic impulses in the brain his head should be spinning. I rolled my eyes and helped the girls up before looking at the goal line where those little punks just passed. "Hey let's go now" I looked at them and they nodded their head somley as we ran towards the goal line I could feel my sense getting stronger and stronger an the only thing that I smelled was that Wendy was terrified. After realizing that I ran faster and faster till my feet were leaving burn marks in the grounds. The little pumpkin was looking at me and then at the rest of the team, this wide stupid smile on his face, "I am pleased to announce that you are in second place Fairy Tail team B." I nodded my head hurdley at him and looked out at the door that puts us right outside our inn. "Yeah can you move there are things going on with our guild." He looked at me confused but I pushed past him and ran through the door.

The was this blinding light and I was transported in front to the door of the Wishbone and I saw a crowd of my guild members all with worried expression on their face. I sighed as I pushed past them and saw that the old man was standing there breaking some pretty bad news. "Yes it seems that Wendy had suffered some serious injures and is out of magic power, it's a difficult recovery and I doubt that she will recover before the games finish. Elfman will take over in her place. I could feel magic power seeping out of me was my temper begin to rise. My blood boiled and I was going to make who ever touched my little sister pay with their lives. "Where is she is she going to be okay?" They were dumb question but I think that it would be better for me to hear it. "She is fine in the infirmary would you like to see her" I glared at him and he nodded his head gravely and he took off in the night forcing me to follow after him. It was difficult to see him he was twiny and there was a serious shortage of light. "What happen to her" My voice was dangerously low I couldn't keep the venom and anger from seeping out. "I don't know she went off into the gardens to look at the flowers and then the next thing that I know we organized a search party." He said heavily and looked up to the moon but his pace never listened till we arrived at some building. "Come One follow me." I sigh and walked into a dark dank hallway and I followed him in the only lit room in the whole place. The dragon woman was standing there over Windy who was passed out in the bed next to Carla. I sighed and walked over to her all the anger and rage that was bubbling in me was gone and something replaced it. A cold chill that went deep into my bones. Wendy's face was soaked in tears, so was her pillow. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and looked up to Porlyusica who was standing next to the other side of the bed grinding something into a paste. "She had magic deficiency disorder but there is nothing to worry about she should be healed in 4 to 5 days if not sooner." I sighed heavily and looked back at Wendy but the rage started to boil up in me again. "Laxus"

Wendy's tiny little voice seemed softer than before it didn't make me pist but sad that I wasn't there to protect her. "Hey Wind you okay?" She started to have these tears well in her eyes and it broke my heart. She nodded her head and sat up in the bed but it was a fleeting attempt because she started to fall back down. I grabbed her shoulders gently and kept her sitting up right. "What's wrong kid you need something." She spun her head to look and me and she nodded her head a little bit. "Stay with me Laxus please." Her voice was pleading and i had to agree. I sighed and looked at her. I slid off my boots and sat down before letting her fall gently to my chest. Sh cuddle close and rested her chin on my chest. "Thanks Laxus, I'm sorry I made you worry." I looked at her and shook my head no. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Now go back to bed I will be here when you wake up." She nodded her head fast to asleep and I looked over to my grandfather. "So do you know who could have done it." I looked at them and they both nodded their heads no. Great just great this creep could still be out there and we would never know it. I nodded off or asleep along with Windy and passed out.

"What the hell is Lauxs doing here?" A loud and encouraged voice ripped me out of my nice dream and over to Natsu. Gray, Lucy and Erza were all staring at me but Elfman wasn't and he didn't even look surprised. I sighed heavily and realize that Wendy was still on my chest. "Maria told you huh I am shocked she always keeps her promise to me." He laughed loudly and Windy woke up and looked around. "Yeah well she told me last night she seemed really worried about you so she told me so that I would lay off of you." I looked at him my eyebrow raised did that mean that he was talking shit behind my back because I had beaten people for less. I sighed and looked at Lucy who had this small smile on her face. "Hey kid how are you doing" Wendy looked at Natsu and the started to cry into my chest. Way to go the little looser made her cry. "Im fine" She managed to say that before she went back to sobbing in my chest. "Lux come on we have to go." I saw Maria walk into the room this sad but concern expression on her face. "NO! You promise that you would stay with me." Wendy sounded terrified. "No I promised that I would be here when you woke up. Wind I have to go please don't cry." I saw a few tears streaming down her face and she buried her face in my chest and started to outright ball. I looked up at Maria who sighed heavily and walked over to me. Placing a comforting hand on the Wendy head. "Wendy come on Lux will only be gone for a couple of hours and you have Porlyusica to keep you company." She shook her head no. "I want my big brother not the mean old lady.""BIG BROTHER" "Is there a fuckign echo in here yes Big brother." They all looked at me shocked and confused expressions on their faces, but it didn't really matter to me. "Look Windy I will be gone for a hour 2 hours tops then I will come back okay." She looked at me tears streaming down her face it made my heart ache in the worst way. She nodded her head and I got out of the bed and lake otu with Maria leaving the others to bombard Windy with questions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I Will Make Them All Pay

Laxus POV

"Laxus come on we need to get out of the way for Lucy's fight." I looked up from the raven tail guild who did those freaks think that they were coming at. Dark guilds have no place here not when they are lead by my no good father. "Laxus go with Maria Jane." I looked up to see Lucy she had this smile on her face and I sighed heavy and walked with Maria up to our spot and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes I could tell that there were people staring at me they were the members of my guild. I knew that word traveled fast but I didn't think that it would travel this fast. I sighed and open one of my eyes Lucy seems to be handling herself well, "So is it true then are they really siblings." Maria started to laugh as she looked back at me and then Gajeel and Juvia who were doing a terrible job of whispering to. "I can hear the both of you if you want to know then you can ask me. Leave Maria alone." They looked at each other and then at me. Juvia's eyes that were usually two blue void orbs seems to be lighten up for once in her life and it wasn't cause of Gray. "So it is true that Wendy is your little sister." I looked at them and nodded my head before my eye was drawn to the fight. Lucy was losing and that Raven Tail freak was about brand her with her hair. I winced and walked over the the edge of the railing. "What the hell do you think that you are doing babe. Get your fine ass up and fight don't take that." I sighed and watched as she simply fell victim to that nutjobs magic. "I hear you"She screeched back and pulled out her genim twins and a Lucy appeared in nothing but her towel this strange look in her eyes she seemed determined. The loud speaker was talking some perv was freaking out and I sighed heavily and looked at her and then back towards the door and started to walk off. "You aren't going to stay the dust is settling." I sighed heavily and looked at them and then at the door. "No I promised Wendy that I would be pack after the opening ceremony and I don't plan on lying to her plus I know who won. Rave Tail beat us by cheating. I got to go."

I walked out of the room and down the silent hallway I could hear the taunts and booing from here what was what is with these people. Fairy Tail always had their back when they needed us but now they have the nerve to treat us like this. Maybe we should teach those punk a lesson. "Laxus" There was a small voice creeping from the long dark hallway, I came to this fork in the road and saw Lucy walking out from another tunnels. She had tears streaming down her face. Her brown eye looking horribly red. "Baby you did your best and you would have won if that bitch didn't cheat there is no reason for you to cry." She nodded her head and whipper her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know but... I tried and they... This isn't... How could they..." She didn't finished a single sentence she started crying before she could even get the word out of her throat. I wrapped her up in a hugg, she snuggled her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot wet tears hitting my neck. I tighten my grip around her as that red haired bimbo walked in the hallway and she looked at Lucy then at me. "It's what the little weakling got." I glared at her forming a fist of light in my hand. "Yeah you cheating bitch lets see how you do against me." "Lauxs" Porlyusica walked out of one of the doors to the right and looked at me and then at the girls and sighed heavily. "You have your grandfather's anger you have so much in common look your sister is asking for you." I looked at her and then at the sobbing girl in my arms. "Lucy go get washed up okay?" She nodded her head in my chest and started to walk away I pushed Flare up against the wall "You touch her or mess with her I will bring war on your entire pitiful guild." I walked out of the hallway and into the room. Wendy was laying in the bed tears in her eyes and I looked at her and sighed she looked so small and innocent her big brown eyes and her thick eyelashes made her look like a cute little kid how could anyone attack her.

I felt my shoulders sag as I walked over to her, she turned her head and looked at me and I smiled at her but my eyes betrayed me. "You guys didn't do that well huh?" It wasn't really a question she already knew the answer to. I nodded my head and looked towards the old women. Who walked out the room and I smile down at her. "Lucy and Gray took a beating so did Juvia and I'm not sure that Mytien is going to do any better but still I'm glad you're awake that is all that matters to me right now.I could have lost you and I don't want to lose another member of my family." She nodded her head gravely and looked out of the window for a moment before looking back at me. "Laxus" I looked at her her eyes seemed miles away from all of this like she was looking at something that was off in the distance. "I know that I probably won't be allowed to leave this room at all till I am all healed. But I don't want you to have to spend the rest of the week in here with me. It doesn't seem right not when there is so much fun to be had here." I looked at he she looked up at me this brave smile on her face but it looked like she would cry at any moment. "Promise me you will go out and have fun tonight with the rest of the guild." I looked at her shocked I didn't think that was what she was going to have of me if anything I thought that he was going to ask me not to worry about her. I growled under my breath and looked at her "You can't make me promise that I worry about you and if I wanted to stay here with you so that is what I am going to do you hear me." I looked at her and she smiled this time it was genuine. "I know that you want to go out and get drunk with the thunder legion so it's fine." I looked at her an sighed and shook my head no. "I will go out on one condition." She looked at me her head cocked to the side. "What is it" I smile at her and kissed her forehead. "When I come back tonight you better be asleep. As long as you are in here I am sleeping here to." She smiled wide at me. "You mean it" I nodded my head at her "I know that it must get lonely here at night so I will come back. Do you want me to bring you back something sweet." She nodded her head excitedly.

I got out of my chair and looked at her ever being down and hugging her "I'll be back in a couple of hours." She gripped me as tight as her little arms would allow and then she let go and allow her arms to fall limp at her sides. "Get some rest you hear me" She nodded her head and I walked out of the room and down the hall. "That was very sweet of you" I looked up to see Porlyusica looking at me. "Yeah well she's not any good at sleeping alone in new place. I had to stay with her the first 3 nights she moved in with me." Porlyusica laughed at me and then sighed and like back in the room. I shook my head that was one weird lady I really didn't get it at all but I put that out of my mind and walked down the hall and out of the arena. The guild was gathered at the front of the place and they all had these huge smiles on their face which didn't make one lick of sense. Master Mavis was looking at me these question ringing out in her eyes. Like light ringing out of the dark. The others walked away heading towards the nearest bar. I hung back with Master Mavis and my grandfather they both seemed pretty eager to talk to me. "What is up?What do the both of you want.?" They looked at each other and then laughed, "Well that is simple we want to know how Lucy and Wendy are doing." I look at master Mavis she had this coy smile on her lips. "They are fine Windy is a little better and Lucy is heartbroken but that is about it." I sounded bitter and in a way I was I didn't think that Wendy should be in this competition she is a little girl and I worry about her all the time. "Hey don't worry she is a fairy tail wizard and a 5 generation first tail wizard at that she is going to be fine. " I look down at master Mavis her joyful smile glinting. "Yeah I guess that you are right about that." I reached the door of the bar that the others had went into and walked in.

Wooden table were straw out all over the place and our guilds cheers rang thought the place. Everyone seemed so festive even though we were losing at the moment and we were one good wizard down. "Come on Lux the lighting thief cheer up" I groaned and turned to see Maria standing there with a large cup of whisky in her hands. I smile at her and took it thankfully anything to take my mind off of the entire thing was fine with me. I walked over to the table and talked to her about Wendy and Lucy and everything that went down in the hallway and she frowned. "Laxus your not suppose to put your hands on a women you know that." I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me this evil aura started to pour off of her in wave . "Nice try you know that doesn't work with me." She sighed and stopped it and looked around "A girl can try" "What do you think that you are doing with my maaaan" I looked over to see Lucy towering over us, I didn't realize that these seat were that low. "Honestly did you think that I wouldn't notice, he mine sister get you own. " She was plastered that was for sure so she wasn't taking this lose that well i should have know that but still this was bad even for her. "Babe really you need to calm down" She fell into my lap and I held her up straight while looking at Maria. "Sorry about this demon" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Lucy who was now passed out in my lap. "I know I got it everyone thinks that the two of us are together I guess that they don't get we have been really good freind since we were kids. Most of them get jealous about that" I looked at her and smiled sadly I don't know how many girls freaked out when they saw me and Maria huddle together having our own little conversation. They always seem to freak out. I looked down to Lucy she was snoring in my arms I felt the urge to take her back to the inn but if I did that she would drag me into the bed and fall asleep on my chest and I wouldn't make it back to stay with Windy. "Hey Demon can I ask a favor of my best friend in the whole world." She looked at me skeptically for a moment and then at the sleeping girl in my arms. "No Lux come on she is your girlfriend." I shook my head sadly and looked at her, "She is your friend come please, I promised Wendy that I would stay with her while she was stuck in that informay." She looked at me and there was a chorus of awws coming from my guild mates.

Gajeel came over to me and started to slap me in the head "You think that good guy routine is going to fool any of us." He was always drunk only he wasn't a hot blond so I would punch his lights out. Levi was pulling on his arms asking him if he wanted to die and I sighed heavily and looked at her. "Levi for the interest of saving time and getting to my sister before she has a freaks out I'm not going to whoop his ass but he better watch himself." I looked over to Demon and she sighed and looked at me and nodded her head. "But Lux you are going to owe me big time for this you hear me." I look at her and nodded my head before passing Lucy off to Maria and high tailing it the hell out of that bar before any problems get cause and I get blame for them. I walked down the streets of the desert city when I came across a pastry place that was still open. I walked in and some guy looked my way and shook his head. "No I am going to tell you the same thing that I have been trying to tell this guy for the last 5 minutes. We are closing sorry." I sighed heavily and walked over to the counter not taking a look at the guy that was standing next to me. "Please I just need to buy some apple tarts there my sisters favorite and right now she is in the hospital she got attacked by some thugs the other night. I promise her I would get them for her please." He looked at me my face pleading and he nodded his head abs state to pack up the leftover tarts into a pink box. "So your sister I didn't realize your mother and that little whelp were even still alive I had hoped they had died." I looked to my left and saw my father looking at me, his cold gray eyes void of any emotion and this gruesome look on his face. "Go fuck yourself and if you must know mom is dead" He smiled he had this sick sense of pride from the news like he had been the one that had killed her. The guy handed over the box and I look at him he had this smile on his face . "How much do I owe you." He looked at me and then at the box "Nothing I hate it when good travels get attacked during these games take those to your sister." I nodded my head and left him 100 jewels anyway I couldn't just take them.

I walked out of the pastry shop but I could hear his echoing footsteps following me. "Leave me be dead beat I don't have time for you Wendy is laying in that hospital bed and I know that you put her there. If it wasn't for these fucking rules and the fact that I had no proof I would kill you right here right now." He snickered behind me and look at me before looking back at the moon. I could tell that he was getting some sick satisfaction from knowing that his own daughter was thrown in the at hospital bed. "The way that I see it thanks to me your sister avoided the trouble of being humiliated today along with the rest of your guild." I sneered at him and I got closer to the infirmary entry door. "Leave me and Wendy alone and pist off if your urge to fight you are welcome to fight me in the ring until then get out of my face." "I should have killed your mother before that brat could have been born they were both such disappointment." I felt his hot breath in the back of my neck and I turn rayd to punch him when I hit nothing but the air. He wasn't there anymore how did he get away so fast, the scumbag. I sighed heavily this was not what I needed at a time like this. I walked off in the dark hallway and down the path. At this point I had committed it to memory I didn't want to forget the way to my family and this was it. I walked over to the door this faint sliver of golden light poured out of the room and entered the hallway. I pushed the door all the way open and some goon was standing over Wendy's bed. He had this red eyes piercing and hollow, he took one look at me and flipped over his cape and he as gone. Thank god Wendy was asleep so she didn't know that he was there or else she would never sleep. This had to be his doing there was no way that this guy would have come after Wendy unless he told that guy to. I closed the door and walked over to Wendy, Carla was still asleep and Wendy was stirred from her dreaming .Panting heavily it must have been another nightmare. I shook off my boots and my jacket and walked over to her. "Here" I placed the box gently on her lap and snuck my way into the bed and she rest her back angst my chest. Sitting up right she open her mouth had she began to drool.

Globs of it hit Carla right in the face forcing her to wake up "Child what is wrong with you drooling on me like that." Wendy white Carlas tone was way to harsh for what she just went through. "Hey shut up. Ignore her Wendy eat your sweets" i glared dagger at the cat causing her to gulp heavily before Wendy went back to eating. Once she was done I look at her and the at all the lights that had been turned on. "Wendy you scared of the dark" She turn back to look at me this red tint appearing on the bridge of her nose. "Yeah after that attack I don't feel right sleeping in the dark all by myself. "Hey I'm here and I am not going to let anything happen to you I can promise you that. No more disappearing to bar and magical mazes." She giggled and rested her chin on my chest breathing in my scent. As her breathing started to slow, "I'm going to turn the lights off okay but I am not going to get up to do it so you have nothing to worry about okay?" She nodded her head and she drifted off into the land of dreams I placed my hand on the wall and shot a short burst of lightning causing the power to turn off enveloping us in darkness. I let my eyes slowly closed and for a moment it looked like there was someone else in the rom. Causing me to shoot up and form a fist of lighting in the room. There was nothing there but a coat rack in the corner, that must of been the humanoid type figure. "Not quite" I looked to the other corner and saw my father in the corner he has this evil smile on his face. "She looks like your mother did when she was a child. She was so sweet and innocent back then just like little Wendy. You know she was named after her grandmother but she wont amount to half the wizard as her grandmother did." I snarled at him and he laughed at me walked over to us. I formed a protective shield of light around us, when he reached out to touch her the shield shocked and repelled him. He sighed heavily like I was the one that couldn't be trusted with her. "Dont worry Im not going to kill her that would cause too much trouble . But know this my dear boy there comes a time when you wish you didn't have the burned of a younger sister." He jumped out the window disappearing into the nights sky. I sighed heavily and let the shield drop I don't want to wake Wendy up. I guess that the means that I am not getting any sleep tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What Is He Planning

Laxus POV

To say that I didn't sleep would be an understatement I didn't even doze off when I really wanted to, I groaned and looked down at Wendy her eyes were still closed. I snapped my head up alert when I hear the doorknob moving and Maria walked on into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I figured that you didn't sleep ." She laughed a little and I sighed she had no idea how right she was. She walked over to my her dress flowing with the movements. "Here you go." I took the coffee gently and took a sip"I hope you still like it the same." I laughed and nodded my head as she gently placed a pink box with a picture of a half-eaten donut on it. I looked at them confused and she laughed "For you and Wendy I know she has a sweet tooth." I nodded my head and watched as Wendy slept for an hour just drinking my coffee and talking with Maria when he looked at me. "There something wrong with you what's up." I was so concerned with Wendy that I hadn't even noticed that Maria was glaring at me this concern ringing in her eyes. "Nothing really it's just…" I found when Wendy's eyes started to open and she wanted to look up at me. "Laxus." She rubbed her eyes with her balled up fist and smiled at Maria. "Hey, Maria." She cocked her head to the side and grinned at Wendy but she wasn't fooling me she was still giving me the third degree. "I got you some donuts, I know that you like pastries so I got plenty of them for you to munch on while Laxus heads up with me to start the next round of the games." She nodded her head and looked at me there was something in her eyes that told me she knew about last night and just decided not to say a thing. It caused a shiver to go down my spine after a moment and I had to fight the urge to say something to she didn't know then that would only make things worse. "Do you really have to go." I looked at her and nodded my head "I'll be back later to check up on you don't worry." She nodded her head and I gently got out of the bed stretching out my back before walking out with Maria.

As we were walking out of the room I noticed that there was Porlyusica looking at me this frown on her face but she was always frowning. "You should know that she should be able to leave today a couple more hours of rest and she will be fine." I looked at her and smiled to myself. "Good, that should make her happy and I know I will definitely feel better that she is at the inn." I smile and walked off with Maria. We were walking in the tunnel making on our way to the stands for our team when Maria turned into her she-devil form and glared at me. "Tell me the truth Laxus what happened last night you look worse than usual." Her voice was demonic and sent shivers up my spine. "Put me down you are going to make me spill my coffee." I watched her eye, they were dangerous but she let go and I drank some of my coffee while using the wall for support. "Well there was this shadow thing in her room that tried to kill her and then my douche of a father appeared in the room and told me that I would regret the day that I had a little sister. I don't know what the hell that he meant by that and I don't think that I want to know I was just really worried that is all. I found it too hard to fall asleep. Don't say anything, Demon please I'm begging you." I watched her revert back to her normal form and she sighed heavily her blue eyes full of worry. "But what happens if he comes back." I sighed before drinking the rest of my coffee before walking towards the stand with Maria at my side. "She is coming back with us to the inn so she should be safe there."

She nodded her head and her hair swaying, once we got it the stand the others were looking at us. I sighed what was with them and staring at me. Gajeel looked at me and then walked out of the stand leaving me and the others. I watched as one by one the members of the teams lined up for the event. I leaning against the wall and closed my eyes the moment the race started. I need to take a power nap or at least that was the plan until Maria called me. "Laxus you got to see this." I look at Maria as she pulled my arm. "Come on Lux" I sighed and let her pull me forward and my eyes widen. "You have to be kidding me this is just our luck," I growled under my breath as I watched both Natsu and Gajeel both stuck in place. But so was the other guy Sting form the douchebag guild."Do you have motion sickness too Laxus." I looked at Maria and sighed "Yeah just don't let Natsu know I will never hear the end of it." The race ended and they both had managed to score some points it was about time. The matched were going off when Maria's name was announced. "Good luck out there demon." She giggled and lifted herself onto her toes so that she could whisper something in my ear." I smile at her and nodded my head and walked out with her I am sure that the other thing that was cheating together. I shook my head I'm sure that Lucy is going to have something to say. I walked with Maria. "So while you are doing that what the hell am I supposed to be doing."

She giggled at me "I know that you can use illusion magic so just you know make a copy of you to stay in the stands and the real you just sneak around your dad's inn. I didn't waste time using my magic to find out the info just for you to not do anything about it. Wendy could be in danger so you need to go now okay." I sighed and nodded my head I concentrate my mind creating another copy of me. "Head back to the stands I should be back by the end of your pin-up match. " She giggled and watched the clone leave. "Hey, Lux." I turned back to look at Maria as we went our separate ways. "Yeah Demon." She smiled sadly at me "Good luck and try not to get caught" I nodded my head and took inn that my father was staying there had to be something there to tell me what the hell he is doing here really. I had just made it out of the arena and into the city that was empty it was like a ghost town. I walked slowly there was no reason to run I made some pretty good time. I looked for the town looking for the Beehive Inn. When I came across the sign I held my breath here goes nothing. I walked in and headed to room 20 like Maria." I walked into the inn ignoring the innkeeper that was watching Maria Jane's match and walked up the stairs. On the left were the doors with even number and the door to the right held the odd numbers. I looked at the left counting them until I reached 20. The door was best way to get into the room was to pick the lock but I don't know how to do that shit. I knew that there was a good chance that I could break the door down but then they would have to know that I was here. I went for an option in between the two, I placed my hand on the lock and sent a few volts of lighting in the door melting the lock. I sighed and opened the door a little to make sure that there was no one in the room before walking in.

I look around, and there is nothing really here there but some books about dark and death nothing of value. I walked over to the bed and sat down, this way such a waste of time. I moved my feet getting ready to stand when the rug move and I saw that there was something under it. I sighed and knelt down to look at what it was. I lifted up the rug and found that there was a sheet of paper. When I looked at it, it was a detailed list of the things that my grandfather had been doing for the past couple of days. They were spying on him why is beyond me but there had to be a reason." I folded the paper and was about it walk out of the room when I hear the doorknob twisting. Dammit. I turn it look at the window and opened it, I just jumped out just as the door opened it was a good thing that I could fly. I took off the moment that I was out of there. I made it just in time to see that Maria was standing at the exit wait for me. "Well, what did you learn something." I looked at her and sighed "Nothing but this sheet of paper it seems that they have been following the old man."

I reached my hand into my coat pocket but stopped when I saw Wendy and Lucy walking over to us. I smile at the and Wendy hugged my waist "I'm out" I laughed at her she made it seem like she was locked up. "Hey I heard you ready to get your party on." She nodded her head and Natsu ran over to her. "Come one Wendy we got some partying to do." I looked up to see that Lucy was smiling at me as they ran off. I followed after them, people around us running and pushing against us. "Hey so I….. uh want to apologize to the both of you ." Me and Maria both turned to see that there was a blush growing on Lucy's face. "What for?" I looked at her and she sighed and I pulled her close to me wrapping my arm around her waist and she smiled at me. "I.. I know that I was a total bitch to you Maria Jane the other night and I just want to say sorry for that." I watched her shake her head sadly and laughed "It's fine you were drunk it's not like you could have on control what you were doing and saying."I sighed and looked at the two of them talking when he finally made it to the bar. I looked around and saw that Lucy and Erza were sitting there talking and Wendy was hanging out with the other two dragon slaying idiots. That accounts for all the important women in my life. "Something wrong Laxus." I looked at my grandfather and sighed before turning to look at Maria who had gotten up and walked with me outside with my grandfather following us. When I was sure that there was no one following us I sighed and took out a thin sheet of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him. His eyes widened as he look at the paper 'This is Ivan's written and these things he wrote about are…" "Are what you have been doing yup" I look at him and sighed "It seems like he has been following you. He had been following me to he, appeared in Wendy's room with some shadow thing that tried to kill her. I don't know what is going on but you better watch out we all need to." This was going to be a long night for all of us that for for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 One Day Of Peace

Lexus POV

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see that the door to the room was open, I groaned and sat up right there shouldn't be a door open I could have sworn that I had closed it. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door of the room and walked out into in the hallway. I could hear Gajeel snoring at my back maybe I didn't close the door I was the last one up, I spent half the night trying to get Wendy to go to sleep after that idiot Natsu pissed off Erza. I sighed getting ready to turn around when I hear something down the hall. It sounded like a faint whisper so I move towards it I knew that I wasn't crazy I did close the door to the room. I felt my feet hit the rough ground as I made it both the end of the hall and saw that Wendy was walking back to her room while Carla floating next to her, who was the stupid cat to tell Wendy what to do.I rubbed my eyes wait why the hell was Wendy out of her bed in the first place. "Wind?" The more that I thought about it the more that it couldn't have been her. But when she turned around her face was bright red and she looked down at her feet as Carla sighed and flew next to her. "Sorry, Lux I woke you up."

I flinched at the nickname and that only caused her to feel worse "Sorry for what? Was that you, the one who opened the door." I walked closer to her she had this terrified expression on her face mixed with sadness. "Yeah sorry I just had a bad dream and couldn't sleep so I was walking to your room when Carla stopped me she said I need to sleep by myself." I sighed she was 12 she was allowed to have a bad dream after what she had been through. "It's fine Wendy you can stay with me as much as you want, I don't mind. That is what big brothers are for right?" I smiled at her and she nodded her head and I could see that Carla was rolling her eyes at me. "Fine child does what you want I'm going back to bed." She flew back into her room and I started to walk back to my room with Wendy at my right. "Laxus." I hummed in response and she looked up at me so that our eyes were meeting. "Why did dads guild attack me?" I look at her, her voice sounded heartbroken I couldn't stand it, who was that asshole to make her feel like crap. I grabbed her hand giving her a gentle squeeze before I looked back up to see that the door to the room was still open. I stopped and knelt down next to her. "I don't know Wendy but I will pound him and the guy who did it when I get the chance and I will ask afterward that cool with you." She nodded her head, her hair bouncing around. I smirked at her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward. I walk into the room and could still hear Gajeel snoring and Jhalla wasn't here. He fell off the face of the planet after his embracing defeat at least Lucy tried to fight. I shook my head to myself and gently lifted Wendy up placing her in my bed before laying back down, placing my arm on her shoulder as she cuddles into my chest using me like a pillow. "Thanks, Lux the lighting thief." I flinched again and sighed "I can't trust Mira to keep a single secret can I." She laughs lightly "No you can't." With that, I drift back off as I listened to the sound of Wendy's small breaths as she sleeps.

"Awwww" Was all I heard as I slowly woke up to see that Mira and Cana were both towering over me this smirk on both of their faces. "Who would have thought that you are such a big softie." I would have yelled at Cana for saying that but I didn't want to wake Wendy. I looked past them to see that Gajeel was still sleeping. "Don't tell him please I would never hear the end of it. I look at them and they both nodded their head and I gently got out of bed and threw on my clothes while the girls watched Wendy sleep. Slowly though she woke up and looked up rattled as she saw the smiling at her. Then she rubbed her eyes and look at me she was still asleep. I walked over to her lifting her up in my arms only causing more sighs and so cutes to escape the other's lips. "Shut up" I walked Wendy back to her room and gently place her on the ground as she stretched out her legs and knocked on the door. When it opened I was leaning up against the wall and Ezra looked at me and then at Wendy who was smiling at her. "I'll see you later Laxus." I nodded my head while yawning before heading back to my own room. I felt something pulling on my arm while I was walking. When I looked back Lucy was walking towards me. "Hey, babe." I smile at her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we made our way to the arena. "I hate morning they are so loud and annoying." I look at her and she grinned at me, this amused expression on her face.

I shook my head and she laughs at me "I was wondering where Wendy went this morning I was worried about her but it seems she was with her super sexy brother." I laughed at her "Nice try. The girls were already being annoying I can't take it from you to Lu." She giggled at me and sighed dreamily "Yeah well too bad it is super cute that you are so sweet on your sister. Everyone else is starting to think that you are losing your edge." I rolled my eyes at her and continued to walk towards the arena. Today should be interesting, I wonder what is going to happen. I walked to my team sitting area and waited for the others to walk in. Maria was the first one to walk in and she had this smile on her face. "So how was your night." I looked at her and glared daggers at her that made her shiver in an odd way. "What a sultry gaze." I sneered at her and she laughed. "Lighten up Lux." I growled,"Yeah sure so!" I said it sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes at me."Quick question why the hell should I lighten up when you told my sister about that stupid nickname you gave me." I leered her and she smirked "Well I thought that she should have her own little nickname for her big brother so I told her mine. I don't mind sharing you." I laughed at her and sighed before looking at the giant castle that had suddenly appeared and it was full of monsters. Like I said this should be interesting but I had a bad feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pandemonium

Wendy POV

All I could do is watch in horror as Laxus's name is called, it's not like it's a big deal, he is the best fighter this build has. But I couldn't stop the worry in my heart or the shiver that went down my spine as I watched Alexi walk slowly down to the field.

They are a dark guild and worse than that they are from dad's guild the same guild that attacked Wendy and me. This didn't seem like it is going to end well for anyone. I took in a heavy breath as if it steady my nerve as I shifted to see Lucy's warm but worried gaze on me. But before I could ask what is wrong she shifted her sight back to Laxus.

Right now I had to be here for him, I knew Lucy is just as worried as me but right now we need to be there for Laxus. So I summoned up my courage and screamed and cheered my brother on. "Kick his butt Laxus!" As I yelled, he turned back to look at me, pride and determination glowing in his steely gray eyes.

A sly grin formed on his face as I notice his fangs starting to poke out a bit, "You got it, kid." The grin and joy that filled my heart as he gave me a confident and loving glance was enough. To blow away the trepidation I felt after seeing my father guild, the source of my recent pain and misfortune.

"What is wrong lucy." The question is innocent enough. I mean she has been staring at me this whole time. But as she began to speak I could hear the worry in her voice, even as I watched Laxus stalking into the middle of the field. "It's nothing, it's just that I am getting this weird feeling from him."

I closed my eyes for a moment, sensing Laxus magic is easy I had been doing it for a while, whenever I got scared or terrified I could sense his magic prince and know that I'm okay. But as I sensed his presence I relieved I didn't sense any magic power coming from this Alexi guy.

"No way" I hear how freaked Natsu's voice is as I opened my eyes I let my whole body freeze in shock. Laxus….he is...I couldn't even form the words, from what I know about Laxus and everything that Lucy and the others have told me about his skills. He doesn't...lose.

"That Alexi guy isn't admitting any power what the hell?" I watched as Ezra tried to analyze the situation. Gray, on the other hand, isn't as easy going about his, his body shook with rage and shock. "What is up with this mask freak." He even punched the terrorist causing it to crack beneath him.

"Stay strong baby! Kick his ass!" I look at Lucy in shock, her video was determined though I could see in her eyes that she is paniced. So she must have never seen him lose before either. He had to win this he just has to.

I felt desperation fill my throat as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Let's go Laxus! What kind of big brother are you if you can't keep your promise to me?" I could see that he was looking at me but there was something off about his eyes.

But as he shifted back to glare at Alexi he let out a fierce roar. "That's better now desorty him," I yelled and watched the battle progress only for him to lose again. Whats going on here?

When the match as over and the illusion was dropped I could see him clear as day, the man under the mask. The man that order his guildmates to attack me. Is dad, my eyes widen in fear as my whole body seemed to freeze this couldn't be happening. He can't be here, he just can't.

Before I knew it my body surged forward as I ran out of the waiting area and kept running. No matter how bad my legs burned and my boss asked me to stop I kept going. I could hear someone behind me but I need to get away from him before he killed me. But as I turned back to see who was following me.

There was no one that was until I ran straight into something rock solid and had, as I shifted my head back I could see him. Even in the dark with no light, I could see him. The cruel way his gray eyes looked me up and down. The sinister sneer that took over his face as he looked at me, it's him. Dad.

"You looked so much like her. It makes my sick." He stared at me with disgust in his eyes as he shoved me roughly against the wall. My whole body seemed to deflate in defeat as a searing pain filled my body. His grip on my side is so tight I think that my ribs are going to break.

"Stop daddy your hurting me." I look at him but he didn't seem like he cares, even as I squirmed and whimpered with tears in my eyes. He just kept on gripping me tiger and tiger until it felt like my ribs would crack under the pressure. "If you know what is good for you deadbeat you will let her go before I break you in half."

I knew the menacing and raged filled voice, I didn't even need to see his kind gray eyes and golden blond hair to know that it is Laxus. My whole body seemed to relax at the thought of him being here to save me.

But as dad loosen his grip on me, I could see his eye, they were anything but the kind loving look he gave me. They were slitting like a dragon as rage coursed through him. It is enough to give me nightmares. But as my legs shaky carried me over to laxus his eyes changed entirely. "Hey, you okay." I nodded my head numbly as I tried my best to choke down my tears.

"Come to her Wind" He started to call me that after he found out that we were siblings and I had to admit that it gave me solace. But as he cradled me gently in his arm lifting me efforts through the air. I knew that I am safe even as he slowly began to walk toward the infirmary. It seemed like I had just gotten out of there and now I have to go back.

"Let's get you to porlyusica before your match starts what do you say." I nodded my head slowly as my sense started to wake up from that initial shock. As we made it into the white blank room I could make out Elfman's form. He looked to be talking to Evergreen as she smiled effortlessly around him.

Not one of her usually condensing smile, a real smile that I had really only seen her give to the other in the thunder legion. "The old hag isn't here." They both shook their heads no Evergreen share this knowing look with my brother and he snarled angrily under his breath.

"Not one word." I felt a smile form on my face as Evergreen glare silently at the both of us before walking out of the room. "It's to bad you can't use healing magic on yourself." I smile gently at Lauxs as he worried about my way too much. I went to tell him that it is no big deal when I heard my name called.

"Nah it's okay I'm going to go kick some ass just like my big brother." He frowned at me "No cursing your 12 you got to wait at least one more year." I giggled at his antics, "Technically, I'm 19 and you're old." He frowns at me like he was trying to think of something to say. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out at me forcing me to giggle. I don't think anyone got to see this side of Laxus not even Lucy and that made me happy beyond belief.

I lost, sure they said that it is a draw but that is just a fancy way of saying I lost and they felt bad for me. Why couldn't I wind like Laxus did I gave it my best and it still isn't good enough? I let out a heavy breath before seeing Laxus waiting on me. This wide and dazzling grin on his face matched the joy in his eyes perfectly.

"You did great kid! What is the long face for?" I sighed heavily as my shoulder seemed to slump with each breath I take. "You and the others worked so hard and I couldn't even win once." I let my head drop off my feet I couldn't take my own disappointed and ashamed. Maybe dad had a point maybe I am a burden to Laxus. TO the guild.

"Nah Natsu did do half as well when he fought his first god slayer if fact he got his ass whooped. So don't be so hard on yourself." I smile at his caring tone, I knew that he is trying to make me feel better but I couldn't shake the funk that I'm in.

"How about we go get something to eat, just you and me." I smile wide at him anything to get my mind off of this defeat. "Hey give me your hand, I don't want you getting lost." I looked at him and frowned, deep frown lines took up reference in my forehead as I glared at him.

"I'm not a baby Laxus." His laughter bellowed against the city's cobblestones as he grabbed my hand interlacing out finger before dragging me off into the crowd. Waves of people walked past us each one of them staring at us for a few moment before disappearing. After those matches, I suppose that they know us by now.

As I took in the scent of the open fresh air I tried my best to ignore their stares, Laxus on the other hand had no problem ignoring them. It was like he hadn't even noticed us. "So where you do want to go." I looked at him as he smiled wide his teeth reflecting the sunlight into eyes.

"Wherever my favorite little sister wants to go." I laughed at him as he took his hand out of mine. Stopping so that he was looking me in my eyes so he could gauge my reaction. "I'm your only sister." My voice came out harsher than I meant it to, but he didn't seem phased by my voice.

He just continues to laugh and smile down at me like he didn't have a care in the world."That doesn't make my statement any less true." He smiled gently at me before jacking off. Causing me to rush after me my legs felt like jelly after my fight. "Wait up Lauxs." I ran after him and he stopped short so I didn't even notice.

I ran into something rock hard forcing me to collapse on the ground as pain surged through me. As I gingerly rubbed my head, my eyes were squeezed tight as I tried my best to will my pain away.

"Well if it isn't a bunch of fairies." I could hear someone's arrogant tone as I looked up to see two mean looking cats glaring at me. One was dressed like a frog but what the hell was it dressed like a pink frog for. I looked over to see that the other cat was glaring at me as well, only he was red and actually look like a cat.

As I looked up women with deep cobalt blue hair stared angrily at me, she is wearing this hideous dress and she had the nerve to be mean to me. But by the sear on her face and the way that her lips curled in disgust when she spoke. I knew that she wasn't mean, no she just hated us.

"Children shouldn't get in my way." "Tell me, do you want to die." I look over to see Laxus crouching down this dangerous gleam in his eyes as he lifted me to my feet. Gently checking me for any marks before his body starts to surge with a electric current.I could see the golden light arcing begging to hit her with a moment's notice.

"Leave it Laxus come on we aren't supposed to fight outside of the tournament." I look at him and he sneered as his body shook with rage. "It didn't say a damn thing about murder, so I won't be breaking any rules" He wanted blood from what the did and said but even if he wasn't breaking the rule he would be breaking the laws.

But dragons slayers are so hard headed I doubt that anything that I say to him will work. It will just go in one ear and out of the other, I had to think of something quick before he got out of control.

"I'll tell Maria." It is the first thing that popped into my head so I didn't think that it would work until I saw the cold shiver that went down his spin. All of his muscle seem to tense up and stiffen before he let out a deep breath.

"Fiend whatever but if I see you losers in the ring I will destroy." He went to throw out some equally impressive threat when I gripped his hand tightly and started to yank on him pulling him to the nearest restaurant that I could find.

As we enter the bustling restaurant with people watching the aftermath of the games I sat in a window seat with Laxus staring intently at me."Why did you stop me."

I look at him confused for women, what kind of question is that I didn't want him doing something stupid like actually killing the sabertooth jerks. "I didn't want you getting in any more trouble just for me. I know that I am annoying you." I watched as this perplexed look took over Laxus face.

His golden eyebrows dipper down in confusion as they knitted together as he tried to figure out what I had just said. When he looked up from his thoughts I could see this fire in his eyes. "What? Who told you those lies?" I looked at him and for frowned what did he mean lies.

"That was what Carla told me that you told her." His confession shifted to rage as he did his best to hid it from me but it wants as good at his poker face as he thought. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about I didn't tell her that. She is lying to you. I love you and if you can't sleep then I don't sleep."

I smiled gently as I felt my heart stop with happiness, it almost felt like my heart is going to burst from his kind words. "Do you really mean that?" I watched as a gentle smile formed on his face.

"Don't listen to that stupid cat, you hear me, I don't know what her problem is but what she told you wasn't true. Now eat your dinner okay." I look at him nodded my head gently as I began to tear into my food.

After we were done eating we were walking back to the inn and was getting close when I start to fall asleep. I felt like I was going to collapse when Laxus lifted me bridal style and continued to walk towards the inn.

"Wendy do you want to stay with me again or do you want to stay in your own bed tonight." I look at him as my eyes slowly slid close. It felt like weights were holding me down as I felt myself drifting in a sea of exhaustion.

"I want to stay in my bed but if I have a bad dream can I sleep with you." I heard him chuckle under his breath. "Of course you can my little wind dragon anything you want." I smile as he walked up the stairs to my room. I could hear a lot of yelling I tried to block it out.

"All of you shut it she is trying to sleep and if she wakes up I will pound all of you." I felt my head hit my pillow when I grumbled under my breath. "Love you Laxus." I could hear him saying "Love you to kid." I could hear this intestine silence and Lucy's soft voice as I fade into a deep sleep. "We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Naval Battle

Laxus POV

I stared blankly at Lucy the hell could she want to talk to me about, I stayed silent as she pulled me into the back room of the kitchen. All of this just to talk? Something is up, she isn't telling the whole truth.

"Why the hell did you make me walk all the way down to the kitchen?" I watched as the back of her right hand flipped he honey blond hair out of her face. Her gently features twisted and distorted until a angry sneer took over her face.

"One I don't want them to hear us and what the hell is you problem today. Your attitude is uncalled for and the way you acted in the room was rude I asked you one thing today after you fight with your dad and you snapped on me." She huffed a warm breath as I rolled my eyes at her antics.

I didn't have time for this and even if I did I'm not in the mood for one of her bitch fits right now. "I didn't fucking snap on you, so don't say that I did now are we down here" I glared at her as a angry haze clouded the rational part of my brain.

I watched Lucy stomp her foot angrily in the ground as he shoved me up against the cold wall."You are such a fucking liar you just did it again. What is wrong with you?" I felt this sting in my chest as Lucy's hand shrugged froward punching me square in the chest.

She went in for a second hit but I easily caught her fist pulling her in close so that you face were a few inches apart. Anger filled my veins making my blood boil as I spoke in a low menacing voice. "You don't do that again you got me." She glared at me, I could see this fire in her deep brown eyes as she tried to analyze my face.

Before I could say a word she had her lips in mine as she nibbled on my lower lips while her hands slip passed my waist. I groaned low in my throat as I slipped my tongue into her mouth wrestling for one swift motion I had her pushed up against the wall as my hand snake down her smooth creamy skin.

I slipped my hand under her skirt as a sly grin formed on my face as she moaned willy. Panting heavily as she fought for breath. "Someone's wet, sometimes I forget you like it rough." She laugh at me as I kissed her neck letting my tongue dart across her skin. Leaving trails of fire but in the back of my mind there was a voice saying no hickies.

I slipped my finger in her soaking wet folds forcing her to moan illicitly as my name slipped from her lips driving me insane as I listened to her breathy and husky we broke apart she halved moaned half laugh. I gently place my free hand to my lips to tell her to be quite. You never know who is up at this, I slid off my shirt and handed to her.

She stared down at my shirt wide eyes, her brown orbs filling with both lust and confusion."Bit down on this we don't want the whole in hearing you." She shook her head no as if my request was idiotic. So I slowly down the pace of my index finger while adding my ring finger to the max bending her to buck and moan from the pleasure.

"Bit down now." My demanding voice left her no room to argue a she gingerly grabbed my shirt and bit down as hard as her could. In one swift motion I ripped her skirt to shred before bending her over the hard wooden countertop.

The sexy moan that left her lips ripped away my last remaining restart as I unzipped my pants. "Stop teasing me and just fuck me." I chuckled darkly under my breathed as I leaned firmly against her. Her face glistened with a light layer of sweat a she panted heavily with need. "Or what." I slowly slid into her, thrusting hard and slow until I knew that she was about to reach her r climax.i pulled out just in time to see her collapse against the loss of pressure.

"Lauxs place don't stop." She begged me and I could says that I could get used to it. "No I'm a little hurt that you would punch me, so why don't you make it up to me." She moaned at the sound of my gravelly voice.

Instead of giving in she growled angrily at me, before I could even say another word I felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around my cock as her tougher swirled around me. Her head bobbed back and forth as I gripped a fist full of her golden locks and yanking slightly causing her to moan.

The vibration of her mouth around me forced a low throaty growl to leave my lip as I looked down to see Lucy fingering herself. A small puddle of cum dripped on the floor, forcing me to lose it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted her up and place her on the counter before thrusting into her causing her to scream out my name. I place a finger of my lisp and he nodded her head heavily as she rested her head in the crock of my neck.

 _An hour later_

"We can't stay here we need to get going. What do you say?" The both of us were drenched in sweat. My limbs feel heavy and I could barely move. Now that was therpcitc, but how the hell was I going to get lucy out of here. I shredded her clothes. "Here take my jacket." I handed her my fur coat and we wake back up the stair silently to my room where we both collapse on the bed.

The blinding morning sun came early and no matter how badly I just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep I couldn't. There were low grumbles and whispers as I opened my eyes slowly to see Wendy looking at me.

Her big chocolate brown eyes looked confused as he stared at when wide-eyed, for a moment I didn't know why till I looked down to the girl in my arms. Lucy was naked with nothing but my coat to cover her.

Great I was so exhausted last night that I forget to get her a change of clothes, I felt my face heat up as I got flirted with the best way to deal with this. "Wendy what the hell are you in here." I pulled the blankets tight around lucy so that she was covered.

As I shifted my eyes to Wendy she had this gently smile on her face. "Gajeel said that he couldn't wake you up and wanted me to give it a try. Why is Lucy naked?" I felt Lucy stirring in my arms as she slowly opened her eyes. I could tell that she was about to tear the blanket off when I spoke to her in a whisper.

"Don't move Wendy's is in the room." I looked done to see that Lucy had this large blush on her face. I sighed and looked at her, giving her the best patient smile that I could. "Wendy can you leave please so that me and your brother could get dressed."

Wendy cocked her head to the side in confusion, her brown eyes filling with questions. "Sure but why did you sleep naked in his bed, you have never done that before." I growl under my breath when I hear my roommates and supposed teammates chuckling, they were so dead that is for sure.

"Wendy please could you just had outside." She look at me and nodded her head but there was this little frown on her face as she and the others walked to the room closing the door behind them.

Just great, I tucked my arms firmly behind my head as I watched Lucy get up and call one of her spirits to her aid. It was the maid.

"Virgo need some clothes could you help me out." I sigh and watched of the purple haired maid hand her a outfit before turning her void stair to me." would you like a new outfit as well." I look at her and shook my head no "If you could leave the room that would be great though."

I look at her and Lucy glare at me "Laxus Dreyar don't be rude ." I grumble under my breath as she glared angrily at me "Whatever you say my love." She smiled at my words before turning to look at the maid.

"That will be all Virgo thank you." Once the maid spirit \was gone I got out of bed, briskly walking over to my closest and grabbing a pair of boxers, sliding them on before grabbing some clothes to put on.

"What put you in a bad mood." I turned around to look at her as I slid the soft but tight fabric of my shirt. "Besides the fact that they sent my sister in here to wake to both of us up, furthering embracing us as if."

"I am sure that Mira and my grandfather are both going to tear into me for this." I look at her an she sighed heavily as I gripped my coat lipping it over my shoulders as she began to speak. "Why is it that Mira cares, what you do so much?" I roll my eyes "I do not have this conversation again." I turned towards the door leaving here to get dressed, only to see that Wendy standing there staring down the empty hallway.

I felt something hit my back and tun to see that Lucy was glaring at me her warm brown eyes turn cold, but she easily makes it with a bright and cheery smile for Wendy. "You ready to go."

Once we started to walk down the stone and cobblestone path Wendy skipped in front of us with the kat. Once he wasn't making eye contact with Lucy, it was like Lucy's whole mood change. Instead of being the bubbly blond bombshell I knew and loved. She was this distant women lost in thought with a frown on her face.

"I just don't believe that she is just a might not be interested in her but the same can't be said for her. She is always hanging on you and smiling I don't like it sometimes it makes it seem like you are dating her and not me."

I snarled angrily under my breath careful that Wendy didn't hear me and turn back to see the two of us arguing. "I don't know how many times we are going to have to have this conversation, me and Mira have been friend for years since we were kids so would you stop complaining about it. I'm not going to stop being friends with her because you are jealous."

She laugh at me and stomped on my foot and looked at Wendy a gentle smile on her face as she gripped Wendys hand. "Come on Wendy we don't want to be late." She nodded her head and look back at me

"Bye Laxus, good luck." I smiled gently at her before slightly glaring at Lucy she is acting like a child. Like Wendy when we went to that fair."Thank Wendy good luck to you to." I sighed and watched them walk off before feeling this cold chill go down my spin, that could mean only one thing. "Hey demon."

I didn't need to turn around to know it was her, I could just feel her evil she-demon form I'm sure her sparkling blue eyes were a dark blue from rage. A dangerous sniper on her face as he glared at me.

I smile weakly as I turn to see Mira's black demon wings flapping gently as she glared at me. "What's is you damage what do you think that you were doing." I looked at my feet and then back at her. It felt like when I was a kid getting yelled at by my mom for doing something stupid. That being said, that thought just depressed me more than being in trouble with Mira ever could.

"Could you please yell at me later I'm in enough trouble with Lucy as is." She stopped glaring long enough for concussion to close her face. Slowly she returned back into her normal form before walking away from me. But I knew that she wanted me to follow her so I did as I was told.

"She is on that same annoying tangent on how we had feeling for each, do you want me to talk to he." Her voice had soften but I could still hear the anger and disappointment for early this morning.

"It would be better coming from you then me, all she does is hit me when I say something stupid or something that she doesn't like." I swear I hear her growl as she turned around spun around, her gaze darkening as I just realized my mistake. "What did you just say?"

I shook my head as I know that my eyes were pleading with her. "Mira don't I don't need any more problems. Please?" She nodded her head recently I knew that she wanted to press the issue but she just kept walking till we made it to our teams spot. I could hear the niskciner og the team as the naval battle started.

I could hear Mira cheering next to me as I smiled to myself but it quickly faded when I saw Lucy was getting beaten. It was the saber tooth guild again and all I wanted was blood. I gripped the balcony so tight my knuckle turned ghost white as I got ready to jump off

Gajeel and Maria held me by the waist like they knew that I was about to go berserk."Let go of me I am going to pummel that bitch, I'm going to kill all of them."

I snarled like a beast, not like a dragon as I helpless watched as Minerva drop her to the ground and call her garbage. My heart seemed to drop into the pit of my stomach as she the Lucy to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Wendy cobalt blue hair hair flowing in the wind as she ran over to Lucy trying her best to heal her. I watched as the saber tooth team raised a fist getting ready to hit hear. Before they could even contact I jumped into the arena. Just as the brat was about to hit Lucy and Wendy I gripped her fist tightly.

I could see the dragon slater moving closer but the only thing that I wanted to hear was this girl's bones snapping. I tightened my grip on her hand as I spoke to the loser. "Your woman over here made the biggest mistake of her life. Between beating on my girlfriend and then making the mistake of trying to hit my sister. Maybe I should take this hand. Wendy how is Lucy?"

She snapped her head up to look at me. "She need medical attention immediately." I could feel the others at my back as I glared at the Sabertooth guild, I tighten my grip on her hand till i hear her let out a low whimper. I was so close to breaking her hand when I heard Mira's dangerous voice.

"Laxus let her go that won't help Lucy." I looked up to see that Maria was glaring at me. She is right this won't help her but it would make me feel better. "Whatever" I made my way back to the room to see that Lucy had just woken up. I rushed it her side shoving Natsu out of the way and sighed. "Hey baby you okay."

She pulled onto my collar wrapping her arms on my neck crying into my shoulder as I just held her till Happy walked into the room. "Here Lucy I got your keys." I looked at the cat as Lucy took them with a sad smile. "Thanks you Happy" Then she just past out, I laid her gently back into the bed before pushing the wall next to me.

"I will destroy them." I growled loudly as a whimper entered the air, "Laxus stop that you scaring me." I sighed heavily as I looked down to see that Wendy was looking at me. Wide-eyed and terrified, I'm sure that I look like a wild dog ready to kill.

"Sorry Wind." I calmed down a bit as the old man walked into the room to tell us the news about the team. This is bullshit and they are going to pay for all that they have done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 What Do You Mean They Took Her?

Laxus POV

"Are you sure about this maybe you should spend another day in bed." I watched as Lucy laughed at me as she slipped her clothes on without a single worry in the world. But I watched her suck in a short breath as she tried to stifle a whimper of pain.

"Laxus stop that, I can feel your eyes on me. I swear that I am fine there are a few aches and pains but other than that I am fine and you worrying about me isn't going to make me feel any better."

I frowned deeply as I watched her brush her golden locks. "Is that your way of saying don't worry. Cause if it is, it's not going to work."

She laughter so light hardly but I didn't know how she could laughter after the naval battle I wanted to ring that bitches neck. Here she is her brown eyes lit up with joy as she laughed to herself. "Is this how you fret about Wendy?"

I rolled my eyes as a knock came to the door but we both ignore it. At the moment I am collapsed on the bed wishing that Lucy would join me. But she is so damn insistent on going to the bar with the rest of the guild. "I will be fine so would you try to enjoy yourself."

I laughed harshly before slowly rising from the bed, "That depends are you going to yell at me for enjoying myself at the bar." I knew that my voice sounded better I was still pretty upset about our fight earlier but I had shoved it aside because of her injuries.

But I didn't get an answer to my question, just a heavy sigh as she tied a portion of her golden locks behind her head as the door opened. "Are you ready Lucy."

I watched Natsu pink hair poke into the room with this wide grin on his face as his vision shifted to me. That grin slowly lowering as I leered at him.

"Yes, I am let's go" Before I could say one word to stop her, she spun around on her heels giving me the fiercest stare that I had ever seen her muster.

"Don't push me" I sighed lifting my hands in surrender as we walked out of the inn.

The bright orange sky slowly taking a deep midnight black as the air started to cool down leaving a light chill. The walk to the bar, for the most part, was silent except for the few times that stupid flying cat talked.

Lucy would laugh good-hearted but I knew she was thinking the same thing that I am, this is so awkward. I looked at Natsu who glared right back at me. Did he think that had a shot with Lucy is that why it has been so awkward with us. Before I could even consider the thought I heard a little cheery voice.

"Laxus!" I looked up to see Wendy waving at me this wide grin on her face as she ran up to my legs. "Hey Wind what's up" She laughed at the nickname before turning to look at Lucy. "Are you alright to be going out Lucy. Maybe you should rest."

Lucy laughed, hair brown eyes lighting up with suspension as she shifted her glare from me to Wendy. "You sound just like your brother I'm fine Wendy, I promise. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" I watched Wendy's eyes light up with joy as she nodded her head. "Good cause we were all worried about you."

I smiled lightly as I collapsed at one of the table watching Lucy talk to some of the other guild members as I sipped my bear silently. "Something wrong?"

I could hear Maria's happy tone. But I could tell that there was an underlying question. Am I allowed to talk to you or is Lucy going to lose it?

"Your good, I'm good, we are all good." She laughed sadly before collapsing in the seat right in front of me. "I see the two of you still haven't gotten over that argument." I shifted my sight from my blond bombshell to Demon. Her clear ocean blue eyes were searching my face for something. This smug grin on her face.

"You could say that…." I didn't get it finished my sentence because Wendy ran over to me her eyes wide as she shifted her head back to Gajeel and Natsu who were arguing.

"Gajeel wants to show me something is it okay if I go." I smiled gently at her before turning to see Lucy looking at me. She smiled gently like she is telling me that she is going too.

"Okay just be careful and watch out for the sabertooth asshole and the raven tail guild, I hear that they are still lurking around." She nodded her head before slipping off happy. I watched as Gray and Lucy left with the dragon slayers.

 _A few hours later_

"What the hell do you mean that they took her to jail, you fucking idiot you were supposed to be looking out for her." I snarled angrily as lightning started to form on my body. I could feel the thunder legion at my back pinning my arms behind my back with Elfman's help.

Natsu was roaring with rage as he yelled at gramps but he had no right to be upset when he let them take her. Take my girl "Laxus you need to calm down please" I could hear a gentle voice that I knew had to be Wendy. I'm sure that she is just as upset as anyone but there is no way that I could calm down.

"We will just have to steal her back that is all." I looked at my grandfather, his grey eyes deadly serious that has to be some bad joke. Even if we win there is no guarantee that they will give her back. Nonetheless, he wanted to break into the royal palace you've gotta be kidding me. FML.


End file.
